Mencintainya Dan Mencintai Dia
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Sang Detective sedang galau karena terjebak cinta segitiga, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih ia cintai dan ingin dipertahankan? Ran sahabat masa kecil yang tidak tahu rahasisnya, atau seseoarang yang baru ia kenal tapi tahu segalanya tentang dirinya?


Wellcome, Semoga yang udah sempet mampir mau baca...

**Diclaimer : Gosho Aoyama-sensei**

**MENCINTAINYA DAN MENCINTAI DIA**

**Pairing: ShinxShiho, ShinxRan**

**Rate : K**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**Warning: OCC, Typo, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE Warning? Baca dulu baru bilang tidak suka dan katakan letak kesalahannya, agar saya bisa memperbaiki. Asal satu, MIND IDEA STORY TIDAK TERMASUK!**

Summary : Sang Detective sedang galau karena terjebak cinta segitiga, siapa yang sebenarnya lebih ia cintai dan ingin dipertahankan? "kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan mereka! Wanita tak ada yang mau di nomer duakan. Lepaskan dia, Ran lah yang pertama, jadikan yang terakhir. Aku tahu kau akan menyesal bila kehilangan Ran"

YOSH! Happy reading, Minna-san!

Sudah banyak kasus pembunuhan yang aku pecahkan, kasus kejahatan serumit apapun selama ini dapat aku ungkap kebenarannya. Tapi untuk kasus yang satu ini tak dapat aku ungkap, tak bisa aku pecahkan misterinya dengan bukti yang nyata. Hanya dengan merasa, hanya debaran hati yang bicara. Kenapa aku yang seoarang detective ternama bisa terjebak didalam perasaan rumit seperti ini? Perasaan yang sangat aneh, terhadap wanita ini dan wanita ini? Dengan dua wanita yang duduk disampingku dengan senyum mereka yang berbeda, seoarang memakai baju biru dengan senyumnya yang indah dan tulus tanpa ada tekanan, seoarang lagi memakai baju merah dengan senyum yang seolah baru dapat melihat keindahan dunia dengan mata yang memendam duka.

Aku terjebak dalam pikiranku yang kacau, bekutit tentang dua wanita, sampai suara riuh tepuk tangan menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"ayo Shinichi!" ajak seoarang gadis berambut panjang yang memakai baju berwarna biru disampingku.

"eh, iya" jawabku agak terbata karena baru sadar dari lamunan. Seiring aku berdiri gadis berambut pendek yang memakai baju merahpun ikut berdiri.

Kami bersama keluar dari ruang pertunjukan teater, aku berjalan didepan menyamakan langkah dengan gadis berbaju biru, sedang gadis berbaju merah berjalan dibelakang kami. Sesekali aku menengok kebelakang memastikan raut wajahnya tak berubah menjadi masam. Walau diantara kami tak ada hubungan yang mengikat, tapi aku dan gadis berbaju biru merupakan teman sejak kecil yang sudah sama-sama saling suka sejak lama, sedang gadis berbaju merah adalah seoarang teman yang dapat membuat hatiku berdebar, kami bertemu setahun lalu.

Ran mouri, gadis berambut panjang yang memakai baju biru, gadis cantik yang baik hati dan ramah terhadap siapapun. Dia sebenarnya gadis aneh, dia terlihat lemah diluar tapi sangat kuat dalam menghadapi perasaan, namun tak jarang juga menangis. Dia temanku sejak kecil, gayanya yang cukup sederhana yang sudah membuatkuku suka padanya sejak lama, karena dia sangat istimewa dimataku.

Shiho Miyano, gadis cantik berambut pendek yang memakai baju merah, dia gadis yang dingin, cerdas dan serius. Dari luar terlihat tegar dan kuat, namun didalam hatinya dia sangat rapuh dan tak berdaya. Dia menyembunyikan air mata dan kelembutan hatinya dari dunia, karena dia takut akan dicintai dan mencintai seseoarang yang akhirnya harus ia lepaskan suatu saat nanti. Dia gadis yang berbagi takdir denganku, gadis berambut coklat yang hatinya sangat sepi, yang membuat hatiku gelisah bila tak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Mungkin ini salahku tidak dapat menentukan sikap tegas dengan keduanya. Tapi seorang temanku dari Osaka mengatakan "perasaan cinta tidak pernah salah", tapi ini bukan hanya tentang cinta.

"eh.. awas.." suara merdu Shiho memecah lamunanku, dan bersamaan dengan otakku yang tersadar dari lamunan aku menabrak pagar besi di depanku sampai aku jatuh terduduk.

"aduh.. sakit..." aku mengelus kepalaku yang aku rasa agak benjol.

"hehehhehhehee..." dua suara merdu tertawa padaku, dua wanita cantik yang dari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Walau suara tawa mereka bersamaan tapi aku masih bisa membedakan, karena suara Shiho sedikit lebih merdu dari Ran.

Aku agak malu karena ditertawakan mereka, tapi aku heran kenapa Ran tidak memberi tahuku ada pagar padahal aku berjalan disampingnya. Aku semakin manyun saat tawa mereka tak kunjung henti, tapi tak lama mereka tertawa, mereka lalu menyadari wajahku yang kecut. Seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama, mereka mengulurkan tangan mereka padaku dengan tawa yang masih menghias diwajah masing-masing,. Sesaat aku berpikir untuk menyambut tangan mereka bersamaan, tapi tiba-tiba Shiho menurunkan tangannya dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya, dan akhirnya hanya tangan Ran yang dapat aku sambut.

Setelah mengantar Ran dan Shiho pulang kini tinggal aku sendirian. Aku berusaha tidur, namun pikiranku tetap berlari mengitari dua wanita tadi. Aku merasa memerlukan teman untuk bicara, tapi dengan siapa? Selama ini bila aku punya masalah seoarang yang aku tuju pasti Shiho, atau Ran, tapi saat ini tidak bisa aku berbagi cerita dengan keduanya.

"ahhhh... bodoh!" aku berteriak dengan kencang berharap kepenatan dalam hatiku hilang, tapi tiba-tiba ibu masuk kedalam kamarku dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"ada apa shin? Bukankah kau baru pulang mengencani dua gadis sekaligus?" ibu meledekku, tapi aku hanya memasang muka masam. Tidak mungkin ku ceritakan dengan orang ini, dia sama saja dengan tante-tante tukang gosip yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Usianya memang udah mencapai kepala tiga, tapi sifatnya lebih kekanankan dari anak SD.

"ibu keluar sana!" aku langsung menarik selimut dan pura-pura tidur.

"dengarkan ibu, wanita adalah sosok yang rapuh bila menghadapi kebaikan seorang pria, tapi juga sosok yang kuat saat menghadapi pria yang menolaknya. Jangan pernah memberi harapan yang tak dapat kamu penuhi" suara ibu terdengar serius, tak seperti biasanya. Aku langsung terbangun dan menatap nya memastikan itu benar perkataan Ibuku.

Melihat Ibu yang berubah menjadi "IBU" membuatku ingin bercerita tentang mereka berdua, akhirnya dengan agak sedikit ragu aku menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa aku menyukai keduanya, kapan aku mulai suka, dan kenapa tidak dapat memilih satu dari mereka. Tapi ibu hanya tersnyum tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu yang memberiku solusi, dia hanya menyuruhku untuk cepat tidur dengan nada yang seolah bilang "anak-ku-yang-manis-sudah-malam"

"hah dasar, aku pikir dia sudah berubah!" aku mengomel dalam hati.

"Haibara..." aku berteriak-teriak di depan rumah profesor memanggil sosok wanita berambut coklat yang tinggal didalam sana, aku merasa aneh, ini sudah pukul sembilan pagi tapi rumah profesor sepi. Aku berjalan masuk karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, dan mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"oh Shinichi, sedang apa?" tanya profesor, sosok pria yang berusia setengah abad lebih.

"Haibara dimana?" tanyaku sambil meneliti ruangan sekitar.

"oh, Ai. Dia masih tidur dikamar"

"oe.. tumben jam segini masih tidur, biasanya dia yang selalu mengolok-olokku saat aku bangun terlambat." Kataku sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar Shiho yang tertutup.

"dia baru saja tidur. Sejak pulang kemarin dia langsung masuk ke lab dan baru keluar tadi pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapanku, entah apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi sebaiknya jangan dibangunkan dulu" jawab profesor sambil mengikutiku memandang pintu kamarnya.

"tenang saja aku Cuma mau melihatnya" balasku sambil derjalan menuju kamar Shiho. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak dikunci, kulihat dia berbaring diranjang dengan selimut tebal membungkus badannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, ingin mencari tahu wajah polosnya saat tidur.

"Haibara..." aku berbisi pelan sambil memandang wajah malaikatnya.

"hemm.."

"oeee..." aku terkejut dengan responnya, aku mengamatinya memastikan itu igauannya atau bukan.

"apa kau mau melubangi wajahku dengan pandanganmu itu?" dia menjawab dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"kau bangun?" aku menjawabnya dengan senyum cengar-cengir.

"kau berteriak seperti itu, beruang musim dinginpun pasti juga bangun" jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Haibara..." aku memnaggilnya masih sambil memandang wajahnya.

"hmm..." jawabnya masih dengan muka yang sama

"Haibara..." aku memanggil dengan perasaan yang agak bingung, karena dia tetap tak membuka mata.

"apa sih yang kau inginkan? Kenapa terus memanggilku dengan nama itu? lagi pula aku sudah menjawabmu! Apa kau tuli!" kali ini aku berhasil membuatnya membuka mata, tapi wajah malaikatnya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana dan sekarang wajah yang seolah bilang "jangan-ganggu-aku" memandangku dengan penuh amarah.

"an..anu.. matamu..." wajahnya yang mengerikan sekarang berubah lagi, kali ini wajah bingung yang mengantuk.

"mataku mengantuk!" jawabnya sambil menguap.

"bukan itu, matamu seperti mata pembunuh berdarah dingin"

"apa?" dia melihatku dengan mata sinisnya lagi, kali ini lebih tajam tanpa bayangan mengantuk. Aku mengerti pandangan itu mengungkapkan kekesalannya. Tak mau mengganggunya lagi, akupun keluar dengan tertawa kecil dan menunggunya di ruang depan.

Aku sudah agak bosan menunggu, dari menonton TV, main game dan iseng membuka-buka lemari mencari sesuatu yang tidak jelas sudah aku lakukan, tapi dia tetap belum bangun. Jam ditanganku menunjukan pukul satu siang, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda dia bangun.

"eh kau masih disini?" tanya Shiho yang baru keluar kamar mandi. Rambutnya basah dan mengalungkan handuk dilehernya, menandakan dia baru selesai mandi.

"eh... sejak kapan kau disana?" tanyaku bingung

"harusnya aku yang bertanya. Tadi saat aku keluar kau tak ada?"

"aku dari lantai bawah" jawabku nyengir sambil memegang kepala.

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanyanya dengan mata dingin. Sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"eh apa maksudmu? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang akan menjemputmu?" tanyaku sambil penuh pertanyaan didalam kepala. Aneh tak biasanya dia lupa sesuatu.

"oh, bukankah sudah terlambat? Kenapa tak berangkat duluan" tanyanya santai

"hehh.. cepatlah bersiap yang lain sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" sekarang ganti wajahku yang kesal.

Tidak lama dia keluar dengan rambut yang sudah kering, mengenakan baju warna putih sepundak dan rok merah muda keputihan selutut, dengan tas ransel dipunggungnya. Tak menunggu waktu lama, kami bergegas menuju tempat tamasya kami dan teman-teman. Sesampainya disana Heiji, Kazuha, Ran, Sonoko dan Makoto melambaikan tangannya kearah kami memberi tanda.

Kami berkemah bersama di pinggir sungai di suatu pegunungan, di Tokyo, tapi karena aku dan si Ilmuan ini terlambat, jadi mereka mendirikan tenda terlebih dahulu. Aku mebiarkan Shiho sendiri dan menghampiri Ran untuk menyapanya, kami tersenyum bahagia karena sudah lama tidak berkumpul, karena masalah pengejaran Organisasi Hitam yang rasaanya seperti mimpi buruk.

Cukup lama aku mengobrol dengankan Ran, aku seekali memperhatikan yang lain. Heiji dan Kazuha terlihat sibuk berdebat untuk makan malam, Sonoko daan Makoto sedang memancing di pinggiran sungai, sedang Tsuciya terlihat berdiri tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku memandangnya sejenak sampai Ran mengejutkanku dengan tawanya yang tak kuketahui sebabnya, karena memang aku tidak memperhatikan perkataannya sejenak.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kamipun mnyiapkan makan malam, dan akhirnya setelah berdebatan panjang Heiji dan Kazuha mereka memutuskan makan ikan bakar. Tak lama Ran dan Kazuha memasak, makanannya sudah jadi. Bau yang sangat lezat pikirku, aku menuju ke tenda perempuan untuk memanggil Miyano untuk diajak makan.

"Hai.. eh Miyano ayo makan" panggilku hampir salah menyebut lagi.

"aku tidak makan malam. Kalian saja" jawabnya sambil sibuk membaca majalah fashion seperti biasa.

"aku heran kenapa kau bisa pintar dengan pola makan yang seperti itu?" Shiho memang selalu melewatkan makan malam, sejak masih Haibara bahkan mungkin sejak kami belum kenal. Tak jarang juga dia tidak makan siang, kadang aku khawatir tapi itu sudah jadi kebiasaannya, jadi aku tidak dapat memaksa. Apa boleh buat, aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengannya, karena aku sudah lapar, akhirnya aku kembali ke api unggun.

"Miyano dimana?" tanya Ran terlihat cemas

"dia bilang tidak lapar."

"dia mengingat kan aku dengan Ai" sahut Sonoko yang duduk bersandar dibahu Makoto. Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkeringat. Setelah makan malam Heiji mengajakku memancing, aku merasa aneh tapi ternyata dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku.

"aku ikut" teriak Kazuha

"heh ini urusan laki-laki, jangan ikut campur!" bentak Heiji seperti biasa. Kami pun berjalan ke pinggir sungai berdua.

"Ran titip Miyano ya.." kataku dengan nada datar

Sonoko POV

"he.. malam begini memancing bukankah mencurigakan?" kataku memancing Ran dan Kazuha.

"benar juga, apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" tambah Kazuha. Akhirnya kami berencana mengikuti mereka dari belakang, tentu saja Makoto juga ikut.

"heh tapi Shiho?" cegah Ran

"tidak apa-apa hanya sebentar" jawabku menenangkan. Akhirny a kami mengikuti mereka dengan jarak yang agak jauh.

"oh iya, wanita tadi siapa?" tanya Kazuha sambil memandang Ran

"dia Shiho Miyano. Anak baru di sokalah" Ran menjawab

"apa kau tidak aneh? Kenapa Kudo mengajaknya?"

"tidak dia hanya teman, aku juga mengenalnya dengan baik." Jawab Ran meyakinkan

Sonoko POV END

"sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajak gadis itu?" tanya Heiji memulai pembicaraan.

"Haibara?" tanya ku aneh

"kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama itu?"

"aku masih belum terbiasa" jawabku sammpai sabil tersenyum.

"kau tidak mengerti juga Kudo. Menurutmu kenapa dia tidur sampai siang?" aku agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Heiji.

"tapi.."

"bodoh! kau tetap tak memahami hati wanita! Apakau tidak memperhatikan raut wajahnya saat datang tadi?dia tahu semua yang datang berpasangan, makanya dia berusaha menghindar. Setidaknya kalau kau mengajaknya kau tak boleh meninggalkannya seperti itu!" wajah Heiji mulai serius. Aku hanya tertunduk dan memikirkan perkataanya.

"apa kau tahu kau sudah mnyakiti keduanya? kau membedakan mereka" tambah Heiji semakin membuatku bersalah

"aku tidak membedakan." Jawabku masih tertunduk

"kau memanggil Ran dengan "Ran" tapi kau memanggil gadis itu Miyano. Kau bicara pada Ran seperti kekasih tapi kau melindungi gadis itu seperti istri. Harusnya kau tak mengajaknya. Aku kasihan melihat gadis itu tapi aku juga kasihan pada Ran, apa kau tidak merasa gadis itu mengharapkanmu lebih dari teman. Siapa yang kau sukai? Kau akan kehilangan keduanya kalau tetap begini!" suara Heiji memelan

"aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Aku tidak akan tenang. Mungkin dia terlihat kuat tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat lemah. Aku rela dia berpikir aku jahat dan tidak peka asal aku dapat menjaganya disampingku. Aku tak dapat memilih salah satu diantara mereka! Keduanya penting bagiku" aku menjelaskan dengan suara yang lebih tinggi dari heiji tapi tetap tenang.

"kau tidak akan bisa mempertahankan mereka! Wanita tak ada yang mau di nomer duakan. Lepaskan dia, Ran lah yang pertama, jadikan yang terakhir. Aku tahu kau akan menyesal bila kehilangan Ran" Jawab Heiji tak kalah mantap

"aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Aku juga akan sangat menyesal bila dia sampai pergi! Kami berbagi takdir yang sama. Berlari bersama. Hingga bisa keluar bersama. Mana mungkina aku melepasakannya, lagi pula aku.. .. aku.."

"heh Shinichi! Bisanya kau bicara seperti itu dibelakang Ran!" teriak Sonoko memotong pembicaraanku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut, ternyata mereka mengikuti kami. Aku berdiri mencari Ran, dia berdiri memanglingkan wajahnya. Aku menghampirinya dan berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Ran hanya tersenyum dengan mata yang agak berair. Aku tenang karena senyumnya menadakan kalau dia mau mendengar penjelasanku, tapi aku teringat Shiho, dia tidak ada.

"dimana Shiho?" aku panik dan lari ketenda tanpa menunggu jawaban. Kudengar yang lain mengikuti lariku sambil Sonoko yang marah-marah dibelakangku. Tapi tidak ada waktu menjelasakan, aku tak ingin membuat Shiho takut.

Tak lama aku berlari, aku sudah sampai di depan tenda. Kulihat gadis itu duduk sendiri diatas sepotong kayu di depan api unggun sambil membolak-balikkan majalahnya, aku lega melihat tatapan matanya yang dingin menandakan dia tidak takut maupun sedih. Aku duduk dan tersenyum sambil mencoba mencari oksigen yang tersendal-sendal dari mulutku. Dia menatapku, tapi aku hanya diam tanpa tersenyum, ku tatap wajahnya lagi memastikan dia tidak habis ketakutan.

"putih"

"ehh?" gumam Shiho menandakan tidak tahu maksudku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Kudengar langkah kaki yang lain mendekat. Shiho berdiri dan mendekat padaku, aku pun berdiri mengimbanginya.

"maaf ya Miya e Shiho" aku selalu salah menyebut namanya.

"bicaralah seperti biasa!" rautnya berubah menjadi menakutkan. Dan tiba-tiba dia memukul kepalaku dengan majalah yang dibawanya.

"aku tidak sengaja sungguh" aku berusaha menghentikan pukulan nya yang kedua.

"dasar!" mengepalkan tangannya "eh kalian dari mana?" Shiho tiba-tiba merubah nada bicaraanya dan raut wajahnya. Dasar wanita ini benar-benar pandai berakting. Kami kemudian duduk di depan perapian, kami semua bercerita banyak hal.

"oh iya Kudo, ibuku menelphon dia menitipkan salam padamu" kata Shiho mengagetkanku.

"ibu?" gumam Sonoko sambil melirik ku sinis. Ran juga wajahnya berubah. Aku tidak mengerti maksud Shiho.

"kenapa? Apa Kudo tidak pernah bilang kalau aku anak teman dari ibunya? Kudo ini sudah seperti adikku. Bahkan dia menjodohkan aku dengan seseorang karena dia menganggapku kakaknya" jelas Shiho. Aku agak terkejut, dia seolah tahu kalau kami tadi habis bertengkar karena hubunganku dengannya.

"benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sonoko menyelidik.

"kak Hibiki. Anak kelas 3B itu loh" jawab Shiho dengan senyum aktingnya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis-gadis ini sangat dekat dan bercerita tentang seorang yang disebut Shiho tadi.

"dasar" gumam ku pelan dan sedikit kesal atau mungkin cemburu.

"heh dia sangat pandai berakting" bisik Heiji. Aku pun mengangguk dan tersenyum memandang dua wanita yang sudah membuat hidupku rumit. seolah tahu aku memperhatikan keduanya, mereka berdua berbalik memandangku.

"yang satu memang tersenyum manis tapi yang satu seperti senyuman jahat yang bilang "aku-akan-membunuhmu" haahh,, mengerikan." aku berbisik dalam hati sambil menyembunyikan senyumku.

THE END?

Kependekan? Ada kesalahan? Saran? Kritik? Pujian? Penyemangat? Suka? Tidak Suka?

Saya tidak akan tahu sebelum anda memberitahu. See, saya bukan Cenayan. SO, RIVIEW?

Arigatou udah baca... see you ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
